By way of introduction, different sweetening and edible stirring utensils are known, which utensils raise various manufacturing problems, for example in relation to manufacturing processes, there is a known need for carrying out different processes such as:                Waterproofing and separating coatings between cookie and sweetener to thus prevent residues in the contact area between the two elements;        drying the coating;        process for fixing the sweetener in the cookie;        sealing the holding; and        final drying.        
Where in addition to the drawbacks in relation to the manufacturing process, there is the drawback of a possible detachment of the sugar or sweetener during the process of transporting said utensil to the point of consumption.
Hence the need for a container capable of housing both the described utensil and different similar food products separated therein; to that end containers having a single cavity for housing the food product are known, but when introducing not only sugar, for example, but also additional products such as cookies or sweeteners, it is necessary to use containers having two or more cavities.
Such containers having two cavities are formed by means of joining two single containers by joining separate sheets; then it involves independently making and forming two single containers to subsequently join them together forming a single container formed by the two cavities of each of the containers.
Containers made of a rigid material are also known, but these do not allow forming the container and filling it in a single method, i.e., a first manufacturing method and a second filling method for filling each cavity of the container are needed, in addition to additional drawbacks related to closing the ends and subsequently opening them.
Therefore, in view of the drawbacks mentioned above, a new container and a method for forming it that allows having two or more cavities for internally housing different food products is needed, the forming process of which is simple and consists of few steps, using little raw material and additionally obtaining a distinguishing design that is attractive to users.